Big Choice
by Vonda17
Summary: Terjebak di antara 2 pilihan... Terbelit di antara 2 perasaan... Manakah yang akan kau pilih! Kegelapan atau Cahaya! RnR Please!


**Big Choice**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **T**

 **Romance, Hurt/comfort, Canon**

 **Warning: Dilarang Keras** _ **mengcopas, meniru**_ **dsb yang disebut** _ **Plagiat**_ **, tanpa izin dari Author Vonda17. Ooc, Alur gaje, Ide pasaran, feel ga dapet, dan perlu di tegaskan kembali** **Dont like dont read** **. NO FLAMER!.**

 **.**

 **Hargailah karya orang lain dengan kritik yang membangun bukan kritik yang menjatuhkan karena pasalnya Manusia bukanlah mahluk yang sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Terjebak di antara 2 pilihan... Terbelit di antara 2 perasaan... Manakah yang akan kau pilih?! Kegelapan atau Cahaya?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Choice**

 **Vonda17 Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama, bintang-bintang menari di angkasa yang luas dan angin malam yang bernyanyi halus menerbangkan beberapa keping dedaunan yang gugur diatas tanah tempat para ninja-ninja ini berlatih.

Dingin yang menusuk tulang takkan pernah ia hiraukan bagi pemuda tak bersuara itu. Wajah nya yang datar serta tatapannya yang tajam masih senantiasa menatap tempat itu. Tempat dimana dulu ia berlatih bersama team nya. Sudah lama ia tak berpijak ke tempat ini. Tak banyak yang ia rindukan dari tempat ini selain batang pohon kayu yang terletak di tengah-tengah lapangan itu.

Masih teringat jelas kenangan itu dimana ia masih genin dan bocah ingusan. Ia memberikan bento pada sahabat kuningnya yang bodoh yang terkena hukuman karena melanggar peraturan dari senseinya. Ia juga masih teringat bagaimana rekan pink nya berteriak histeris saat menemukan dirinya terkubur didalam tanah hingga sebatas leher. Oh, kenangan itu lah yang paling berkesan baik dalam hidupnya. Konyol dan lucu, walaupun saat itu dihatinya tetap berambisi untuk menghabisi 1 orang. Seseorang yang mengajarkannya perasaan cinta dan benci. Seseorang yang akhirnya membuat dirinya menemukan jati diri dan kebenaran sejarah Clan nya. Pria berumur 20 tahun ini menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, masih ada 1 orang lagi yang membuat hatinya gundah. Seseorang itulah yang bisa membuat hatinya goyah, tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat hatinya seperti ini selain dia. Orasi sahabat kuningnya pun takan bisa menggoyahkan keteguhan hatinya, tapi kenapa... Dia tak banyak bicara, tapi hanya dengan sikapnya bisa membuatnya resah.

Hanya dia, gadis satu-satunya yang tergabung dalam team 7 yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Dulu gadis itulah yang selalu mencari perhatian darinya, warna rambutnya yang mencolok dan beda dari warna rambut ninja lainnya selalu sukses mendapatkan antesinya. Sifat periangnya yang khas terkadang membuat hatinya hangat dan terkadang terlihat menyebalkan kalau sudah berlebihan. Sejak umur 6 tahun, ia baru menyadari hanya gadis pink itulah yang tulus berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain yang hanya mengaggumi kehebatan dan ketampanan yang ia sandang.

Bukannya sombong tapi kehebatan skil, kecerdasan dan rupawan masih mengental di darah Clannya , masih belum ada yang menandinginya kecuali clan Uzumaki yang kentara dengan semangatnya. Uchiha clan, peka dan penuh dengan perasaan dan dalam dengan emosi. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa kasih sayang yang tercipta di clan itu, hingga rasa kasih sayang itu menjadi tiang kekuatan bagi Uchiha. Tanpa rasa itu, Uchiha bukanlah apa-apa.

Begitu juga dengannya, tanpa gadis itu ia bukanlah apa-apa. Disaat umurnya yang menginjak remaja dan akan meninggalkan desa menuju kegelapan tidak memang sejak kejadian itu hatinya sudah menjadi gelap. Hanya gadis itu yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. Gadis yang namanya sama seperti bunga kebanggaan negara matahari terbit itu. Sakura, ya dia Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah gadis yang pertama ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dikecap olehnya.

Sakura sempat berhasil menahannya untuk pergi tapi lagi-lagi kegelapan hatinya melarangnya untuk kembali. Ia harus buktikan pada seseorang kalau ia sudah kuat dan membayar dendam yang tertumpuk bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

3 tahun pemuda itu jauh dari desa kelahirannya. Membuat hatinya semakin beku dan sulit untuk digapai. Namun ada sebesit rasa rindu yang terlarang di dalam hatinya. Rindu kepada dirinya yang masih bisa tersenyum dan masih bisa berada di samping gadis itu, tapi kalau ia mengingat hal seperti itu lagi. Ia pasti akan menjadi lemah dan takan bisa melawan orang itu. Rindu yang terlarang, takdir yang menyesatkan dan kesepian yang mendalam. Orang seperti Orochimaru pun takan bisa menebak isi hati dan pikirannya.

.

Ia sadar, mau secara langsung ataupun tidak. Ia sudah melukai sedikit demi sedikit hati perempuan itu. Namun setelah ia berhasil membunuh Orochimaru serta membayar dendam itu, hatinya semakin tenggelam ke dasar kegelapan yang paling gelap. Pertarungan maut antara ia dan kakaknya membuatnya harus bertemu dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Kenyataan bahwa kakaknya hanya diperalat oleh petinggi-petinggi desanya. Ia murka sangat murka. Padahal setelah ia berhasil membayarkan dendamnya ada secuil niat untuk kembali ke desa tapi apa daya. Orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha menyekapnya dan menguak silsilah dan rahasia terbesar dari mendiang kakaknya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia sudah memutuskan untuk membunuh dan membumi hanguskan desa kelahirannya. Desa Konoha.

1 tujuan dengan dendam baru yang teramat dalam membuatnya lupa pada sosok yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Pertemuan yang tak di sengaja dengan Sakura saat ia telah membunuh Danzo, tak membuat dingin di dalam hatinya menghilang.

Matanya sudah gelap, hingga entah bisikan setan dari mana ia hampir menghunuskan jurus andalan dan pedangnya pada gadis itu. Pertemuan yang tak berkesan baik lagi. Masihkah gadis itu mencintainya?!. Pertanyaan itu sempat terbesit di otaknya walaupun akhirnya tetap menjadi sesuatu yang tabu untuk dipikirkan.

.

Ia tahu, gadis itu mungkin akan membencinya setelah itu, tapi lagi-lagi ia tercengang dengan sikapnya. Emerald itu, tatapan itu tidak berubah padanya. Tatapan saat mengutarakan perasaannya, gadis itu masih menyukainya. Bolehkah ia berharap?!. Tidak!. Sekali lagi hatinya berkata tidak, perasaan itu harus ia buang demi tercapainya tujuan, dan pemuda yang saat itu berumur 18 tahun itu pun mengikuti arus hatinya berkata.

.

.

.

Perang dunia shinobi pun dimulai, pertarungan antar zetsu putih, edo tensei dan para ninja aliansi pun terjadi dimana - mana. Ia sudah tak bersama pria Uchiha itu lagi, ia butuh kepastian tentang sejarah Clannya, hingga membuatnya terpaksa kembali pada desa Konoha. Mencari jawaban kebenaran. Jawaban yang akan menentukan nasib desa daun ini. Lindungi atau Hancurkan. 2 pilihan ini yang akan ia cari kebenarannya. Hancurkan, sebuah kata yang terngiang di otaknya. Apabila ia harus mengahancurkan desa ini, berarti ia harus membunuh seluruh penduduk yang hidup disini termasuk gadisnya. Gadisnya?! Oh, sejak kapan Sakura menjadi gadismu, ne Sasuke?! jangan bilang hanya karena 2 pilihan itu pendirianmu jadi goyah.

.

Pemuda itu pun membangkitkan ke empat mayat Kage Konoha terdahulu. Hashirama, Tobirama , Hiruzen , dan Minato semua mayat legendaris ini ia bangkitkan dengan bantuan Orochimaru yang sebelumnya sudah ia Edo tenseikan. Ia tanya perihal sejarah Clan Uchiha yang sebenarnya, ia tanya kebenaran tentang Itachi dan hingga akhirnya kebenaran pun terungkap. Itachi , kakak semata wayang nya mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi dirinya yang teramat disayangi olehnya dan Itachi rela membantai seluruh clannya agar tak terjadi kudeta antara clan dan desanya. Itachi juga berharap agar adiknya menjadi lebih kuat agar nantinya tak ada yang bisa melukai adik(Sasuke) yang sangat dikasihinya. Itachi, sosok pahlawan dibalik bayangan. Sosok pahlawan sejati yang memegang teguh arti kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke, pemuda itu pun tertegun, mendengar kesaksian dari mereka hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Bukan, bukan karena dia luluh ataupun cengeng. Kenapa sejak dari dulu, sejak peristiwa itu ia tak menyadari atau ia tak berusaha untuk mencari tahu alasan yang pasti Itachi melakukan itu semua. Padahal ia tahu bagaimana watak kakaknya yang benci dengan kekerasan dan peperangan. Tangan Sasuke pun mengepal erat, matanya terpejam, dan kini ia telah menentukan pilihan itu...

Ia pun memilih...

Melindungi desanya dan menjadi Hokage.

.

Desa Konoha kini telah luluh lantah, mayat shinobi aliansi bergeletakan dimana-mana. Dapat ia lihat kini Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang melawan seorang pria bertopeng.

Ia juga melihat gadis itu disamping sahabat kuningnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa marah saat melihat mereka berdua berdampingan. Ia pun segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan segera datang membantu mereka.

Semua ninja terkejut melihat kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka para ninja berpikir apakah dunia shinobi ini akan selamat dengan kedatangannya yang notabene ninja kriminal tingkat internasional. Semua tambah tercengang dengan penuturan pemuda yang baru saja datang itu, karena ia baru saja melantangkan suaranya untuk melindungi desai ini dan menjadi Hokage.

Tertawa, sebagian orang tertawa mengejeknya karena tidak mungkin semudah itu menjadi Hokage dan dipercayai orang lain. Tapi bagi Naruto dan Sakura itu adalah suatu anugerah karena Sasuke sadar dan akhirnya kembali pada team 7 dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Musuh bertambah dengan munculnya Uchiha Madara yang asli membuat team 7 dan ninja lainnya kewalahan menghadapinya. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun bersepakat. Naruto melawan pria bertopeng yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Obito dan Sasuke melawan edo Uchiha Madara.

Mereka berdua bertarung sangat sengit, kekuatan kedua musuh tidak bisa di anggap remeh bahkan edo para Hokage pun tidak bisa menahannya. Hingga suatu kesempatan, para musuh itu melihat celah dan melancarkan aksinya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun berada di ujung ambang kematian.

.

Tapi untung lah ada Sakura dan Kabuto yang sebelumnya terkena genjutsu oleh edo Itachi, datang menyelamatkan mereka dan dengan sekejap mata mereka pun datang dengan kekuatan yang baru hingga mereka dapat melawan mereka. Hingga kemenangan pun ada di tangan mereka walaupun mereka harus melawan Kaguya terlebih dahulu.

.

Banyak waktu yang telah ia lewati, di saat itu ia menyadari kalau Sakura dan lainnya sudah bisa menerimanya walau tak seperti dulu lagi. Teringat kembali saat ia menangkap tubuh Sakura yang limbung kehabisan chakra di dimensi Kaguya. Itu pertama kalinya hatinya menjadi gelisah lagi setelah sekian tahun membeku dalam kegelapan, ia juga menyadari tak ada wanita yang seteguh dan setegar dia. Emerald sayu yang ia tatap terlihat begitu indah, ia pun juga baru saja menyadarinya. Entahlah, kenapa ia harus menyadari hal baru yang padahal sejak dulu terlihat olehnya.

.

Kini umurnya sudah dewasa, ia sungguh tahu apa arti perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ia mengingat kenangan masa lalunya dan kenangan tentang gadis itu.

Ia tahu Sakura pasti masih mencintainya, walaupun dirinya sudah cacat akibat pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Ia tahu perasaanya juga kini sama dengan Sakura tapi ia takut dengan sikapnya yang terlihat dingin dan kepribadiannya yang terlalu lama dalam kegelapan membuat gadis itu terluka lagi. Cintai atau Lupakan, 2 perasaan yang membuatnya bimbang.

Bimbang antara takut tak bisa membahagiakannya hingga ia harus melupakannya dan pergi untuk menebus dosa atau ia harus membalas perasaan gadis itu dan mempersuntingnya menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. 2 Pilihan perasaan ini bukanlah pilihan yang sembarangan. Ini harus dipikirkan matang-matang , perasaan ini bukanlah lagi perasaan yang hanya datang dalam waktu yang singkat. Jujur, Sasuke memang sudah ada perasaan pada Sakura sejak dari dulu dan hanya keadaanlah yang mempersulit hubungan mereka.

.

Sasuke, ingatlah pengorbanan yang Sakura lakukan untukmu. Ia rela menarik janjinya agar kau bisa puas meluapkan rasa amarahmu dan terus berharap agar kau kembali dengan keadaan yang sudah lebih baik. Ingatlah pengorbanan-pengorbanan Sakura yang lainya terhadapmu! Kau berhutang budi banyak padanya, Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke tersadar, ia akan lebih menyiksanya jika ia membuang dan melupakan perasaannya ini pada Sakura. Ia tak sanggup lagi apa bila harus melihat air mata keluar dari sepasang emerald itu karena ulah dirinya.

Hanya gadis itulah yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, hanya gadis itulah yang mengerti setiap kemauannya dan hanya gadis itu lah yang mampu membuatnya terasa nyaman seperti dalam pelukan Almarhum ibundanya. Hanya Sakura lah yang mau menerima Sasuke apa adanya.

Sasuke pun memilih untuk terus mencintai Sakura dan segera mempersuntingnya menjadi bagian dari clan Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, dimalam bulan purnama. Onyx hitamnya terpejam. Dari sekian kisah-kisah kelam di hidupnya, ia telah mengambil hikmah dari itu semua.

Kegelapan membuat hatinya beku, dan tak sadar telah melukai orang yang tulus menyayanginya.

Kegelapan membawa dirinya untuk terus dalam kesunyian yang terdalam, hingga tak sadar ia lupa akan jati dirinya sendiri.

Kegelapan juga membuat dirinya untuk melakukan setiap kejahatan, dan ia pun dipastikan telah melakukan banyak dosa.

Tapi dari kegelapan itu, Sasuke mendapat pelajaran agar tak mudah mempercayai setiap perkataan yang keluar tanpa ada bukti yang terlihat. Dari kegelapan itu juga ia dapat melihat mana yang benar-benar peduli padanya dan mana hanya menjadi penjilat. Kegelapan itu juga yang membawa nya pada kebenaran yang mutlak.

Habis gelap terbitlah terang.

Hidupnya kini terasa lebih damai dan cerah, tak ada lagi kegelapan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat latihan itu dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun!"

Senyum tipis tercipta di wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha itu saat melihat istri tercinta menyambutnya dengan ramah. Sasuke pun membuka sepatu ninjanya dan melangkah masuk keruang keluarga dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"biar aku letakkan jubahmu!"

Wanita itu pun segera mengambil jubah yang terpasang di tubuh tegap sang suami yang baru saja pulang dari misinya. Dengan jalan yang sedikit tertatih ia menyimpan jubah itu.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap istrinya datar. Sakura pun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku menunggumu pulang" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke pun meraih lengan istrinya dan membawanya ke arah dapur.

"Kau harus makan pikirkan juga bayi yang ada di perutmu!''

Hangat. Sakura merasakan hangat dihatinya setelah mendengar penuturan dari pria yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Tak ada lagi anugerah yang bisa menandingi semuanya selain cinta dan perhatian yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ya, Sakura bersyukur penantiannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Karena Sakura yakin pasti ada kesempatan bagi mereka yang mau bersabar, berdoa dan berusaha. Kebahagiannya bertambah dengan adanya calon Uchiha baru yang akan lahir 4 bulan mendatang, kini Sasuke takan menjadi Uchiha terakhir didalam sejarahnya. Sakura berharap bayi yang ada di perutnya ini tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan membanggakan bagi kedua orang tuanya terutama, Sasuke.

Sakura pun tersenyum seraya mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

Dug!

"Ahh..!"

Pria Uchiha itu pun menoleh kearah istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Sahut Sasuke. Sakura pun tersenyum sambil terus mengelus perutnya.

''aku tidak apa-apa dia hanya menendangku, sayang!".

"Hn."

Sasuke pun bernapas lega. Kehidupannya kini takan lagi sesunyi dahulu karena kini ada 2 matahari yang akan terus menerangi jiwanya. 2 matahari yang akan menuntunnya kembali pada jalan yang penuh kebahagiaan dan kehangatan. Sakura dan calon bayinya. Sasuke sudah tak sabar menatikan lengkapnya kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Dan Sasuke tidak akan meminta lebih untuk semuanya. Dia bahagia.

"Aishiteru Sakura, terima kasih telah menjadi cahaya yang terus bersinar didalam hatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pojok Author**_ :

Halooo berjumpa lagi dengan miss Vonda!. dan Apaaa ini!? Salah satu ff gaje buatanku lagi, entahlah tiba-tiba aku ingin membuat ini padahal alurnya sangat melenceng dari rencana awal aku bikin. Awalnya mau bkin ff Big Choice ini di rate M dengan lil lime didalamnya ehhh setelah nulis entah knapa tangan aku mengikuti kata hatiku dan Voila Ratenya kembali ke rate T huhu... aku masih volos vemirsa #plak hahaha... Terima kasih yang udah mau membaca dan jangan lupa memberikan Review kalian ya... dan sampai jumpa di karyaku selanjutnya. Ciyu Babay... :D


End file.
